Season's Shift
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: The season is about to change, but a certain Deerling wants to enjoy it one last time with her Leafeon friend. F Deerling X F Leafeon(Lemon?) Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.


Author notes: Yuri. Yeah. Not something I would normally do, but this idea came to me and I couldn't pass it up. Does this story mean I would consider writing Yaoi? No. No it does not. I don't like Yaoi. That doesn't mean I'm against. It means I won't read it. It's just my preferences and I hope you can respect that. Now, this pairing is...quite unusual. I feel that the Eeveelutions are overdone and overrated, but I mostly feel that way towards Espeon, Umbreon, and Sylveon. I barely see Leafeon and when I do it's paired with someone in the eevee family. Plus, I don't remember EVER seeing a Deerling story. So, if this is the first time it's ever been done like this I'll feel special. If not, whatever. I'm sorry you had to deal with that, but I had to speak my mind. Please enjoy this very short one shot I came up with.

"Lily? Are you out here?" I yelled. A few seconds later and the head of a Deerling pops up from the bushes.

"Hey, Ivy. What are you doing here?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"You told me yesterday to come and get so we can head to Floral Fields! How did you forget when you were talking about it all day?!" I yelled. She looked down.

"Sorry, I am pretty forgetful sometimes." She then headed over to a bush that was lightly greener than the rest.

"Remember, we go through the bushes that are lighter than the others. It's the quickest way to floral fields." Lily stated. I nodded and followed her into the forest.

Lily was my best friend and practically the big sister I never had. We were orphans ever since a houndoom raid took the lives of our parents. We both stuck together for the most part and we'd go exploring around the forest. Today we were going to visit our childhood hideout, Floral Fields. We would go their every day before the next season started to enjoy the gifts of the season one last time before it disappears. I never worried about the seasons to the extent that lily did, but I went with her anyways because she's my friend and I like spending time with her. Although, I have a secret that's been hard to keep. I have a huge crush on Lily. I know I'm a girl, but my parents always said follow your heart. My heart is telling me to confess to her, but I'm afraid she'll decline and she'll never want to see me again. I've been able to surpress my urges for a while when I'm around her, but lately I've been having trouble controlling them.

"Here we are!" Lily exclaimed breaking me out of my train of thought. I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed we were here. The fields were glorious! Rows upon rows of flowers as far as the eye can see! Berry bushes planted throughout the area, housing many exotic ones not found in the forest. I looked back at Lily, who's eyes were lit up.

"It's just as great as it always is!" She yelled in joy, but her ears began to droop and her expression changed to one of sadness.

"It's too bad it can't be like this forever." She said sadly. It pained me to see her like this. I went up to her and placed a paw on her back.

"It's OK. Seasons change, but they always come back. Come on, let's go enjoy it while we can!" She perked up at my words and flashed me a warm smile.

"You're right! Let's go!" She dashed off towards the fields.

We began to play around in the fields. We pounced each other, tumbled around in the grass, and talked a little. It wasn't until we got tired that we decided to lay in the grass.

"That was fun, huh?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe we should head back before it gets dark." We were about to leave when my stomach growled. Lily chuckled.

"Looks like you're hungry! Hold on, I'll go get some berries!" She dashed to the berry patch and I waited.

Soon, time had passed and I got worried. I decided to go look for her. I eventually came to a berry patch where she was, but stopped in my tracks at what I saw. She was bent over looking for a specific berry. What caught my eye was her flower waving in the air, being presented to the world. My body began to shake. My urges began to rise again. I felt my body begin to move on it's own. I went right behind her and dipped my tongue into her slit, making her squeak in surprise. I licked all around her cave, making her quiver in pleasure. She was moaning loudly, her hips bucking all the while. I dug deeper and deeper until she suddenly arched her back and came. Her juices began to shoot into my mouth, her taste reminiscent of Pecha berries. She shakily turned around and looked at me.

"Glad to see you finally acted on your feelings." She said causing me to look in shock. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Ivy. I've known for quite a while now." She looked down at me and smiled.

"D-Does that mean that-"

"Yes, it does. I love you, too." My eyes lit up in joy.

"You did that to me, I might as well do it to you." Suddenly, vines came out of the ground and tied me down. I was held down by her grass knot attack. I was struggling a little bit, but all my actions seized once she stuck her tongue inside me. I was surprised at her excellent tongue work, how it moved and wiggled around deep into my crevice. I was panting and moaning out as she pleasured me. I was in utter bliss, every lick sending me closer to release. She had found my most sensitive spot and began poking at it, making me writhe in pleasure. I finally came, spraying my juices out and into her mouth. She got up and released the Grass Knots, setting me free.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed. Lily got a berry and kicked it over to me. I happily bit into it.

"Eat up, we're going to need all our energy to get back home." She kissed me on my forehead and went to get herself a berry.

Author notes: Sorry that it's short, but I don't know how I would expand a Yuri plot like this. I hope you like it nonetheless.

I should probably just stick to Male X Female stories.


End file.
